


You opened the door.

by sheswanderlust



Category: Volleyball RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-19
Updated: 2017-10-19
Packaged: 2019-01-20 00:56:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12421689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sheswanderlust/pseuds/sheswanderlust
Summary: "Oh, the devil's insideYou opened the doorYou gave him a rideToo young to know, too old to admitThat you couldn't see how it ends"The Lumineers, My eyes





	You opened the door.

**Author's Note:**

> Mi trovate su [Twitter](https://twitter.com/sheswanderlover) e su [Curious Cat](https://curiouscat.me/sheswanderlover_09) con volleylover_09, passate a salutarci (:
> 
> Disclaimer: non conosco nessuno, non insinuo nulla, è tutta fantasia.

Ivan era sempre stato un campione nell’ignorare le questioni spinose. Si trattava di un’arte che aveva iniziato a padroneggiare sin dalla tenera età, dai viaggi in macchina dopo qualche partita mediocre in un palazzetto di periferia mezzo vuoto, con il padre che lo tartassava di osservazioni brucianti. In quei momenti ignorarlo era puro spirito di sopravvivenza, e Ivan guardava fuori dal finestrino, i campi seccati dal sole che si susseguivano seguendo i pendii delle colline, la voce del padre che si trasformava in un brusio di sottofondo. Con il passare degli anni e l’accumularsi delle questioni difficili, Ivan aveva affinato la propria tecnica, finendo per ignorare le proprie stesse domande, dopo ogni sconfitta, dopo ogni nottata, dopo ogni cazzata. Chiamatela strategia, chiamatela immaturità, forse incoscienza, col minimo sforzo aveva imparato a spingere in un angolo della propria mente ogni dubbio, ogni fastidio, ogni domanda scomoda.

Gli anni erano passati, e Ivan poteva affermare senza falsa modestia di essere cresciuto e maturato più di quanto ipotizzassero le più rosee previsioni di genitori e allenatori. Eppure quella maledetta tendenza ad ignorare i problemi era rimasta lì, radicata in lui come una quercia secolare, e lo schiacciatore era quasi certo che non se la sarebbe mai scrollata di dosso. Sì, Ivan schiacciava le domande in un angolo, e ultimamente ogni sua domanda orbitava attorno allo stesso sorriso, agli stessi occhi e alle stesse mani d’oro.

Erano passati alcuni mesi da quando tutto era iniziato. Mesi di baci, di incontri brevi, di mani che stringevano i fianchi e di braccia attorno al collo. E ogni giorno che passava Ivan la sentiva più intensa, quell’attrazione che lo spingeva verso Simone, quel desiderio di respirarlo, sentirlo e viverlo, quel bisogno di lui che mai, mai aveva provato con nessun altro. Lo schiacciatore non l’avrebbe ammesso neanche sotto tortura, eppure era terrorizzato, perché quel ragazzino l'aveva steso e ora lui era lì, sul punto di aprirgli la porta, di lasciargli libero accesso nella sua mente e tutto questo faceva paura, eccome se faceva paura. Così era iniziata la sua lotta personale, una lotta tesa a non dare un nome a quel bisogno, a quella necessità di Simone. Aveva deciso di ignorare la questione, di reprimerla, di sistemarla in un anfratto del proprio cervello.  

Ed è proprio ciò che provò a fare anche quella mattina, una mattina come tante altre, quando si rese conto di essersi fermato nel bel mezzo della corsia del supermercato accanto a casa, lo sguardo fisso sulle confezioni di latte di soia sistemate ordinatamente sullo scaffale, a qualche passo dall’espositore delle uova. Non le aveva mai notate. E se le avesse viste appena qualche mese prima, probabilmente avrebbe reagito con uno sbuffo esasperato e avrebbe proseguito verso cibi più commestibili. Eppure adesso era lì, imbambolato a guardare i cartoni bianchi dalle scritte verde chiaro, le mani che stringevano il manubrio del carrello. Ma chi voleva prendere in giro, il problema non era il latte di soia. Il problema era il pensiero spontaneo che la sua mente aveva elaborato. _A Simone piace il latte di soia_.

Ivan si maledisse e istintivamente si guardò attorno. I clienti attorno a lui lo superavano, chi fermandosi a controllare la lista della spesa scritta nelle note del cellulare, chi alzandosi in punta di piedi per prendere un pacco di grissini dal ripiano più alto, chi avviandosi veloce verso le casse, giusto qualche piccolo acquisto nel cestino leggero. Eppure lo schiacciatore aveva la distinta, paranoica impressione che tutti, dal commesso che sistemava le bottiglie di vino alla vecchietta che sceglieva le uova a un metro da lui, sapessero cosa gli stava passando per la testa. Si passò una mano tra i capelli, spettinando la cresta impeccabile, la sensazione di aver appena toccato una questione grossa, troppo grossa per essere gestita. Diede un’occhiata al cellulare prima di infilarlo in tasca. Quel pomeriggio Simone sarebbe arrivato a casa sua, per trascorrere con lui un paio di giorni liberi che miracolosamente avevano in contemporanea. E lui era lì, immobile come un idiota di fronte al latte di soia, a chiedersi perché avesse provato l’impulso naturale di acquistarlo solamente perché al palleggiatore piaceva. Cercò di mettere ordine tra i propri pensieri. Si trattava solo di una gentilezza, dopotutto. Certo, non era mai stato tipo da gentilezze, ma Simone era Simone. Un cartone di schifosissimo, annacquato latte di soia non diceva nulla sull’intensità del proprio coinvolgimento con il bolzanino. Si trattava solo di latte. O meglio, di una sottospecie di latte, a parer suo. Ma allora perché aveva l’impressione di aver appena aperto una porta che non era sicuro di voler aprire? E perché era fermo in mezzo a quella corsia, sordo alle due vecchiette che un po’ infastidite gli borbottavano di farsi da parte? Chiuse gli occhi. Li riaprì. Si guardò attorno. Allungò una mano e prese una confezione di latte di soia, infilandola nel carrello, nascosta da qualche bistecca e da una confezione di pancetta, per poi avviarsi a passo spedito verso le casse.

«Sei di fretta, Ivano?»

Ebbe bisogno di qualche secondo per rendersi conto di aver quasi investito un Buti sorridente con un sacchetto di pane e un vasetto di marmellata sotto il braccio.

«Che ci fai qui?» Ivan si diede dello stupido subito dopo aver posto quella domanda ovvia.

Il centrale lo guardò con un sopracciglio alzato. «Cosa vuoi che faccia al supermercato? Tu piuttosto, non mi hai risposto: sei di fretta?»

Ivan annuì, riprendendo a camminare verso le casse, pregando invano che il compagno non lo seguisse. «Sì, Simone arriva oggi, infatti adesso vado a pagare, ci ved-»

«Ah, vengo con te, tanto pure io ho finito, dovevo solo comprare un paio di cose»

_E ti pareva._

Ivan si mise in coda, Buti di fianco a lui che si allungava a prendere un paio di pacchetti di M&M’s dallo stand dei dolci vicino alle casse. Lo schiacciatore lo guardò con disapprovazione.

«Non portare quella roba ad allenamento, o Lollo ti insulta come l’altra volta»

«Ah, Lollo mi vuole bene» minimizzò il centrale. «Ma Ivan… mi stai diventando salutista?» chiese, un sopracciglio alzato, accennando con la testa al latte di soia nel carrello dell’amico.

Ivan lo maledisse mentalmente per quell’occhio di falco pronto a notare ogni dettaglio che cercava di nascondergli. Si grattò la testa, facendo un sospiro.

«No, è che… sai, viene Simone…» balbettò, senza sapere dove andare a parare.

«Capisco» fu il commento di Buti, le labbra che si piegavano nel sorriso di chi ha capito tutto. «Viene Simone…»

«Oh, finiscila» sbottò Ivan, un moto di irritazione nei confronti dell’amico, che gli impediva di ignorare tutto ciò che cercava disperatamente di ignorare.

Il centrale ridacchiò, superandolo senza farsi remore e poggiando i propri acquisti sul nastro trasportatore della cassa. «Ah, l’amore…» sospirò con tono canzonatorio, senza guardare il compagno.

Ivan sentì di essere sbiancato. Abbassò lo sguardo sul proprio carrello. _Ah, l’amore_.

Maledetto Buti.

 

 

Nonostante le parole del centrale continuassero a ronzargli in testa, anche quella volta Ivan era riuscito a ignorare la questione. Una volta tornato a casa aveva sistemato la spesa e si era dato alle pulizie. Un’ora e mezza dopo si guardava attorno soddisfatto, l’impressione di aver preso due piccioni con una fava: rassettare la casa e rassettare la propria mente.

Gettò uno sguardo all’orologio da parete, per poi avviarsi in cucina. Aprì il frigo, chiedendosi cosa potesse cucinare per pranzo. In quel momento sentì il telefono vibrare sul piano metallico della cucina. Si allungò e aprì Whatsapp, un sorriso inconsapevole che gli illuminava il volto nel leggere il nome in cima alla lista delle conversazioni.

_Sono a Modena, ci vediamo tra tre ore <3 _

Fissò quel cuore, spontaneo, dolce e naif come chi l’aveva digitato, probabilmente con un sorriso sulle labbra. Un sorriso spontaneo, dolce e naif, in un autogrill vuoto, davanti ad una tazzina di caffè piena.

Fissò quel cuore e per un attimo si sentì stupido, perché era solo un’emoticon, eppure Ivan aveva caldo, e sentiva il proprio sorriso, e pensava a quelle tre ore e a quel corpo, quella testa, quel tutto che si avvicinava sempre di più, per poi finire tra le sue braccia, dove doveva stare, e di questo Ivan ne era certo. Non sapeva come, ma ne era certo. Non sapeva perché, e preferiva ignorarlo.

Compose il numero senza nemmeno pensarci, deglutendo in un tentativo di reprimere il battito accelerato del proprio cuore. Osmany rispose al terzo squillo, il solito tono sereno e gioviale.

«Hola Ivan! Che mi racconti?»

«Ciao Os. Nulla di speciale, ti volevo chiedere una cosa a dire il vero»

«Dimmi»

Perché glielo voleva chiedere? Si sforzò di ignorare anche questo.

«Simone arriva oggi e… niente, ho un po’ di tempo per cucinare, quindi… hai in mente qualcosa che potrebbe piacergli?»

Si ritrovò quasi a sussurrarlo, come se il tono basso lo rendesse meno reale, meno importante. Perché dopotutto stava solo cucinando. Non voleva dire nulla. Un piatto non diceva nulla sull’amore, sul coinvolgimento, sull’impegno, sull’aprire la porta a qualcuno, sul farlo entrare nella propria testa. Giusto?

Il silenzio dall’altra parte della linea era carico di parole. Uno di quei silenzi tipici di Os, uno di quelli in cui il cubano rifletteva, un sorriso appena accennato sul volto, ed elaborava ciò che si nascondeva dietro alle parole del suo interlocutore. Ivan sapeva che Os stava elaborando.

«Le lasagne verdi» il tono dell’altro schiacciatore era colmo di una dolcezza che mai Ivan gli aveva sentito usare nei suoi confronti. «Le lasagne verdi gli piacciono davvero tanto» E Ivan seppe che Os aveva capito ciò che lui si sforzava di reprimere.

Si affrettò a concludere la telefonata, imbarazzato. Appoggiò il telefono sul tavolo, lo sguardo che fissava senza vederli i fornelli della cucina. Scosse la testa e aprì il frigorifero, iniziando a tirar fuori gli ingredienti necessari e mettendosi al lavoro. Si concentrò solo sui propri gesti per qualche minuto, prima che la sua mente iniziasse a vagare.

La cucina era silenziosa, eccezion fatta per l’acqua che scorreva mentre Ivan puliva i fagiolini. Era un silenzio calmo. Al contrario del silenzio di Os, questo non portava con sé parole, solo quiete. E Ivan l’aveva sempre amata, quella quiete, quei momenti solitari nella propria casa, nella propria cucina. Non si trattava di solitudine, quanto di indipendenza, un’indipendenza che aveva desiderato sin da bambino e che si era adoperato per conquistare il prima possibile. Eppure… eppure da qualche mese a quella parte quel silenzio era una musica di ricordi. Sentiva la voce di Simone tintinnare tra gli sportelli, mentre commentava il contenuto del frigorifero. Lo vedeva seduto al bancone, la mattina, gli occhi ancora semichiusi, i capelli spettinati, una maglia troppo larga addosso, le mani che si scaldavano stringendo una tazza di tè. Sentiva la sua testa sulla spalla mentre cucinava, la mano che cercava la sua in un gesto spontaneo. Sentiva la sua risata, una risata provocata da chissà cosa, e più di tutto sentiva le proprie labbra che si aprivano in un sorriso. Invariabilmente, ogni volta che Simone rideva.

Ivan chiuse il rubinetto, lo scosciare dell’acqua che si interrompeva. Ascoltò il silenzio e tutto ciò che portava con sé. Guardò le proprie mani e gli ingredienti per la lasagna posizionati in ordine accanto al lavandino. In qualche modo, sentì la presenza di quel latte disgustoso nel frigorifero.

Sentì nuovamente la voce di Buti nella propria testa. _Ah, l’amore._

Capì di aver aperto la porta a Simone già da tanto tempo. Forse quando per la prima volta l'aveva visto seduto sullo sgabello della cucina e aveva avuto l'impressione che fosse giusto così, che quello fosse il suo posto, che in quel modo la sua casa fosse più piena. O forse quando l'aveva baciato, fiutando il pericolo e mandando al diavolo ogni precauzione.

Sì, la porta era già aperta. Spalancata.

Ivan sorrise.

E smise di combattere.

 


End file.
